


A Welcome Distraction

by mydivisionisfangirling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydivisionisfangirling/pseuds/mydivisionisfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg’s been working too hard so Mycroft pulls out the best practiced way he knows how to de-stress him and turns up do just that. Co-written with curlyhairedgoober on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/gifts).



Greg rubs his hands across his face as he looks over the body losing face down on the floor. Domestic case, all he could think about was the piles of paper work that always follows a case like this. He groans to himself and reluctantly turns to collect information from the forensics team when he spots a sleek, black car drive up to the police tape just on the other side if the road  
He groans straight away. He's been at the office for four days straight now. Last time he saw one of Mycroft's car it was Andrea...or was it Anthea this month...well Mycroft's PA sending his boyfriends apologies but "he's been caught up and won’t be able to make it to their dinner". That was three days ago. Greg hadn't wanted to go to an empty house after such a gruesome case so he'd slept in his office. After that he'd been piled under work and just passed out in his chair. He chose to ignore the car as he would either get a text or she would pop up by his side silently to pass on The Governments Message.  
He got the information needed from the forensics and was talking it over with a member of his team. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the for mentioned car's door open. He turned away before seeing who got out as he was trying to concentrate and his brain was already clouded with sleep deprivation, making it hard to focus on what the man in front of him was saying.  
He knew his judgement was already off and he'd probably missed so much information by now so he waved Sally over and got her to note the information down whilst he rang the Superintendant to catch him up. Meanwhile long legs carried a determined and cheeky government official to a nearby wall in the Detective Inspectors eye line  
Greg lifted his head to let his eyes run up the slim form of the man who was smirking at him cheekily and twirling his umbrella in hand. Greg raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, no longer listening to a word the superintendant was saying in his ear, as he watched the elegant man reach into his pocket and pull out a banana. 'He wouldn't.' Greg thought, squinting at the other. 'He's not actually going to-' Greg felt his heart rate quicken, his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as he slowly watched the younger begin to peel the fruit in the most obscene way.  
"Lestrade!? What did forensics find?" The superintendant alerted him with. He's clearly missed what he was saying, getting in his bosses bad books was the last thing he needed after this week. He waved Sally over with the report and tried to focus on reading the facts into his phone rather than marvelling at his, clearly sex starved and lonely, man all but deep throat the phallic shaped fruit. Getting a hard on at work was the last thing he needed, what on earth was Mycroft thinking?  
Lestrade stumbled over reciting the report to his boss that ended up taking about twice as long as it should have done because he kept glancing up at Myc who was doing wicked things with his tongue to the fruit he had between his fingers. Lestrade shook his head and looked back down at the report, stuttering out a few more answers for the SI before finally hanging up.  
Mycroft smirked to himself as he saw his lover hang up the phone and wipe his brow. He knew how stressed he's been and he wanted nothing more than to change that. He'd observed from his survalience his stress and getting back to the office today seeing his dear Gregory had been sleeping in his chair and had brought more migraine pills was the final straw. He knew the only way to get Gregory to leave work was due to arousal so he put a plan in motion and if his deductions were right, which they always were, it was working.  
Greg glanced back at the government official who was still doing obscene things to the banana. Lestrade bit his lip and make a small growl in the back of his throat. He turned to Donovan and pushed the report into her hands. "You take it from here Donovan. I've got… business to attend to." Sally looked at him questioningly but them nodded and turned to address the team. Once Lestrade was sure everyone was busy and not paying attention to him he hastily made his way over to Mycroft who was just finishing off the fruit licking it fingers and eyeing Gregory with a look of achievement.  
"Hello my dear" the politician greeted his boyfriend, a smirk on his face. "You look stressed". Greg continued to walk over to him wordlessly. He was so grateful to see his boyfriend, all he wanted to do was fall into his arms and have him take him home but he was a work! This was not the way to do that. "Stressed? me? I can’t see why. Maybe because my incredibly sexy boyfriend is sucking off a bloody banana on my crime scene" Greg angrily whispered at him. "You can’t turn up at my work like that Myc, someone’s died" Mycroft sighed and took Greg's hand and pulled his tired boyfriend into him. "Oh dear detective, you're so overworked, i only wish to assist your de-stressing in the most favourable and rewarding way possible" Mycroft whispered into his ear, running a hand through Gregory's perfect hair.  
Greg sighs and let his forehead fall softly against Myc's. "I so bloody badly want to drag you into that car and get you home so you can de-stress me ASAP, but I'm working." He confessed brushing their noses together affectionately. "Well I'm sure I could have a word with a few people if necessary to give you a few hours respite, as you have been working solidly for the past 4 days Gregory dear. You shall make yourself ill if you're not careful and you won't be all that much use to them then, will you?" Mycroft said softly and he ran his fingers down the side of his lovers face.  
"Myc you know-" was all Greg got to before he was cut off by lips against his, silencing him easily. The kiss was soft and quick but conveyed the lust and simultaneous care felt by the younger one. "I know that I am right, i know you know I am right and of your pupils are anything to go by I am confident that you will be in my car on the way to our house in less than a minute" Mycroft told him. He dragged a compliment and aroused Greg to his car as his boyfriends head swam in the thoughts of what Mycroft had done to that banana and what he was likely to do to him.  
Once settled into the dark, soft, cool leather seats and they were cruising along through the London traffic toward their home Mycroft leant over and began nuzzling and nipping at Greg's neck. "Oh god I missed ya!" The elder growled as he pull Mycroft onto his lap and crushed their lips together passionately, allowing his hands to roam across the lean, suit clad body that was sat in his lap  
As they pull away for breath Mycroft muttered "and I you dear" before taking the assault to Greg's neck and undoing both of their ties. Greg just allowed the nips and sucks along his neck, he didn't even care if there were bruises, and it felt so good. "God Myc, your mouth around that banana earlier. Want it all over me....need you"  
"You enjoyed the display then?" The eldest Holmes breathed against the DI's neck. "It was fucking evil and you know it. But yes!" Greg groaned. "God yes I did and I want you to do the same thing to me, Myc. Please I need it." He panted, raking his fingers through Mycroft's hair.  
"If you hadn't had such an awful week I wouldn't risk my suit, you know how Anthea gets, but if you insist" the younger one said climbing down onto the floor of the car and stroking the detectives thighs before undoing his belt and slowing unzipping his trousers, releasing what he had wanted for hours now.  
Lestrade sighed as the pressure was released from his dick as Mycroft pulled his trousers and boxers down to reveal the beautiful shaft standing proud waiting to be pleasures by Mycroft's wicked mouth. The younger slid his hands up the inspector's thighs and gently took the base of his cock between his fingers. Look up at Greg through his eyelashes Myc licked a long stripe up the underside of his dick, swirling his tongue around the head once he reached it.  
Greg had almost forgotten how amazing Mycroft’s mouth was around him. Sure his little display earlier had been a reminder but feeling his boyfriend lower his mouth down around him was just...wow. He gripped into Mycroft's loosening curls and panted "not gonna last long....so good Myc...aaahh""  
The wet warmth of the Holmes' mouth along with the pressure of him sucking and bobbing his head was rocketing Lestrade toward his orgasm at a dizzying rate. Greg gripped tighter onto Myc's curls as a flow of gibberish, mixed in with a few curses and cries of Mycroft's name left Lestrade's lips as he was tittering on the brink. Mycroft started humming and adding a flick of his tongue to his actions which had Greg crashing into his orgasm, filling Myc's mouth with his cum as his hips lifted up off the seat of their own accord.  
Mycroft, quite pleased with himself, licked Greg clean before tucking him back in and returning modesty to Greg's appearance. Said lover was in utter bliss and zoned out in his seat as Mycroft returned to the leather seating. He pulled his sated lover into his side, one arm around his shoulders the other carding through his now slightly sweaty hair. "Are you feeling better now darling?" Mycroft enquired. "Mmmhmmm - do you need me to?" Greg asked, unable to form full sentences. "No need Gregory. Please do relax, we shall be home soon where we can relax in bed and get some much needed rest" Mycroft soothed, it was obvious the last four days were catching up with the inspector.  
By the time the car had arrived outside their home Greg had nodded off and was softly dozing against Mycroft's shoulder. "Gregory dear we have arrived home." Mycroft cooed, gently nuzzling and stroking this lover’s face to try and coax him to enough consciousness to at least walk into the house. Lestrade blearily blinked his eyes open giving Mycroft a soppy lopsided grin when his eyes focused on the government official.  
Mycroft couldn't help but return then smile, Greg real was adorable when he was half asleep. "Do come along Gregory, a nice hot shower and then you can rest properly" he coaxed, getting the two of them out the car. Mycroft exit much more graceful than the inspectors. Greg walked pliantly as he was guided by his boyfriend into the house and up to their master bathroom. Mycroft helped Greg get undressed as he feared he'd fall in his current state of half-consciousness. "You getting in with me Myc?" Greg mumbled into his collar bone. "Yes darling, only to help you wash as I fear you are not capable right now" he replied undressing too. Thank heavens i got there when I did was all Mycroft could think, his lover was purely exhausted.  
Greg stumbled into the shower unsteadily, which made Mycroft's heart rate quicken in panic as he caught the DI and made him lean against the wall as it was far sturdier that the man's own legs. "I do fear you are going to be the death of my Gregory dear." Mycroft sighed, placing a gentle kiss to his lover’s cheek. "Sorry love." Greg pouted as he reached out to pull the Holmes into a hug as the hot water started to run over them.  
Ahh, there it is the younger one thought. Greg was an affectionate man anyway but there were two times when he was very cuddly. Post-coital and when he was sleepy. When the two were simultaneous, Mycroft was lucky to be able to move without dragging Greg with him. Mycroft let Greg hold onto him as he lathered his body with soap, rubbing his hands all over his body. He washed the suds off and grabbed his expensive shampoo. He happily rubbed Greg's silver hair under his hands, rubbing his head too to relieve pain from his head. He washed Gregory clean before shutting off the shower and getting them both out of the shower. He wrapped Greg up and sat him on the toilet seat whilst he dried himself.  
Greg sat blinking adorably at his boyfriend, trying to stay awake. Mycroft chuckled affectionately at the sleepy man sat in front of him. "Come along love. Let's get you to bed before you fall asleep right there." He took Greg by the shoulders and helped him stand, wrapped an arm around his waist and led him back into the bedroom  
He helped his boyfriend put underwear and a top on before letting him flop onto the bed. Mycroft laughed as he put on his own silk bottoms, he'd forgo a top as Greg liked to burry himself in Mycroft’s bare chest at times like this. He got himself into bed and comfortable before rearranging his exhausted boyfriend so Greg's head was over his heart and one of Mycroft's hands ran up and down his back, the other through his hair. "Go to sleep dear, I'll be here when you awake I promise" he whispered into the inspectors hair, pressing a kiss to his head. "Mmm, love you Myc, look after me so well"  
"Of course Gregory dear, I love you too." Mycroft whispered in reply to the slumbering detective on his chest. He spent a while just watching his boyfriend's sleeping face that he had missed so dearly while away on business. The younger man sighed contently and nuzzled his face into the DI's soft silver hair, taking in the scent and he too slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
Greg awoke the next morning from the best night’s sleep he's had in days. He gently lifted his head from the slumbering Holmes' chest to check the time. 7:16. He slowly looked back at Mycroft's sleeping face and just watched for a while a fond smile on the detective's face. Suddenly the government official let out a needy whine from the back of his throat and shifted slightly in his sleep. Lestrade's eyes widened as he felt something in Mycroft's silk pyjama trousers poke him in the stomach. A cheeky grin lit up the elder's face as he started sliding down the bed deciding to repay the favour his boyfriend lent him last night.  
He kissed around his hips and stomach before following the light ginger hair down to the tented trousers. He pulled them down slowly and watched as Mycroft's length bounced around his stomach. Greg kissed around the base of the shaft and nuzzled around the clump of soft hair at the base. Finally he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue in and around the slit. The warm heat roused the politician from his sleep and he gasped as he came to understand what was happening. As Greg moved further down the length, Mycroft groaned loudly and pushed the covers down to see Gregory. His silver haired lover winked at him as he sunk further down and hummed. This got him a groan of pleasure and a hand buried into his hair.  
"Oh Gregory!" Mycroft cried as the inspector hollowed out his checks and sucked back up, his tongue teasing the tip before sinking back down again with a hum. Mycroft's mind was still racing to catch up with what was reality and what was the dream that had gotten him in this situation in the first place.  
It had been the same actions from Greg but they were in his office and Greg was under the table sucking with his heavenly mouth. As Mycroft came out of his reflection he felt pressure being applied around his hole, felt the motions of Greg pleasuring himself and couldn't hold back any longer. He tugged on Greg's hair and came right into his mouth, glad he had the day off.  
Greg swallowed as much as he could and licked up the rest gently kissing his way back up Mycroft's body to his mouth after tucking him back into his silk pjs. "G'mornin'" Greg mumbled against Mycroft's mouth, smirking cheekily. "Yes it is rather." Mycroft replied, pulling his silver fox in for another kiss.


End file.
